kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Setsugetsuka Trilogy
( ) ( ) |romaji= Setsugetsuka (Sanbusaku) Setsugekka (Sanbusaku) |affiliation=Shoko Karyusai Japanese Army Raishin Akabane |previous affiliation= |base of operations=Walpurgis Academy (Yaya) Japanese Army (Irori and Komurasaki) |status=Active |leader= |members=Irori Yaya Komurasaki |temporary members= |former members= |manga debut=Chapter 9 (Irori) Chapter 1 (Yaya) Chapter 18 (Komurasaki) |anime debut=Episode 3 (Irori) Episode 1 (Yaya) Episode 5 (Komurasaki) |image gallery= yes }} Setsugetsuka Trilogy ( 三部作|さんぶさく}} Setsugetsuka [Sanbusaku]) or sometimes called as Setsugekka Trilogy ( 三部作|さんぶさく}} Setsugekka [Sanbusaku])Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 3 are the Banned Dolls that were created by Shoko Karyusai. Description The "Setsugetsuka" trilogy comprise of dolls made by Shoko to create "Children of God". Shoko used her own flesh and blood as the material to make them as banned dolls. Because of this sacrifice, Shoko said that they are equivalent to being "real children" of her own bearing. Shoko said it took 4 to 5 years to grow them and 1 year to complete them. Shoko uses the Walpurgis Night as an opportunity to finish making the "Setsugetsuka" trilogy. The trilogy is different from the "Oborofuji", in that they have their own minds, whereas the Oborofuji does not. With great feminine beauty, they are able to take everyone's breaths away. Moreover, they have the power to defeat Oborofuji, and to annihilate an army division by themselves. Shoko wishes they get along well with each other, by supporting and, and making each other happy. She also wishes for the girls to stay as a tight family that will not separate despite arguments or problems.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 12, Chapter 12 Appearance Though the sisters are obviously different from one another, they were made beautifully by Shoko, and have few similarities as well; the trio has long hair that reaches down, or just above their waist, they wear the traditional Japanese clothing which has their complex symbol embedded in it, and footwear. The most notable similarity they have is the brand of Karyusai on their backs, located just above their left gluteal muscle.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Ex. 01 The Contract, Page 5Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime Special: Episode 6 Irori Irori is a woman who has a pale skin tone, long, flowing silver hair, purple eyes and wears light-colored lipstick. Her choice of attire is an indigo-colored kimono that is secured by a teal-colored obi. She also embellishes her clothing with a dark-colored cloth that has an baroque design in it and depicts her symbol, two snowflakes. Her dress is a tone darker to her kimono and completes her look by wearing a tabi and geta. Yaya Yaya is a woman of fair complexion. She has long, black hair and scarlet eyes. Her clothing is a modified black ōfurisode, which is held by a red ribbon that is wrapped around her neck. The right sleeve has an intricate design, depicting the moon, and is fastened by a pink obi. The hem, which serves as Yaya's skirt, has a white ruffled design to it. Initially, Yaya wore geta as well, but was replaced later with a boots given by Raishin. Komurasaki A young girl who has peach-colored skin, has eyes that are amber in color and brown-colored hair that are kept in pigtails. Komurasaki's apparel is a sleeveless, light purple uwagi which are sleeveless and is affixed by a dark-obi that has a large ribbon in the front, and has a dark purple skirt. On her back rests the cloth that has their symbol in it, and she represents the flower. Her lower garments consist of a thigh-high socks and zōri for footwear. Battle Prowess The sisters are not just made to be beautiful, but to be individually efficacious as well. Irori has the ability to freeze things or her surroundings in either of minuscule or lavish measure.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime Special: Episode 2 Yaya boasts with her inhuman strength, especially her brute forceKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-27 and natural aptitude for combat.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 4-11 Komurasaki is capable of utilizing a spell that can cloud someone's sight, smell and hearing.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 19, Page 3 Though they are potent on their own might, they are not without weakness and shortcomings. Whilst Irori has great command over the element of the cold, she can lose control if she is emotionally unstable. Yaya, while having unparalleled strength, cannot exceed the natural law of the universe and has several weakness. As noted by Shoko, if Yaya were to take a direct hit of sorcery, particularly the spells that are under of the Gram Magic Circuit, Yaya will be annihilated. Also, Yaya's natural enemies are wind and water, as she is not capable of capturing anything that has no form.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 8-9 Lastly, an Automaton equipped with the Jet Magic Circuit will be capable of cutting her, bypassing her hard armor.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 23, Page 26 Finally, while Komurasaki's ability of stealth is good for infiltration, there are drawbacks in it as well, such as her stealth does not work with active sensors and it will be very difficult for a Puppeteer to utilize.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 22, Page 2 Trivia *The design of Karyusai's brand differs from the manga and the anime; the manga depicted the brand plainly just like a tattoo, while the anime has designed it further, encasing the characters inside an oblong that has a dark teal color. References Category:Factions Category:Important Term